


who should i be?

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [294]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Earth C (Homestuck), Fluff, Halloween, M/M, johnkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Halloween is coming up on Earth C, and Karkat tries to figure out who to be.





	who should i be?

“So Karkat.” John said as he flew down the stairs of the hive he and his boyfriend/matesprite/kismesis all in one shared together. The troll sat on the couch, and looked at John’s direction when he heard the name. “Halloween’s coming up. What are you gonna dress up as?”

Right, Halloween.

That was a new holiday, taken from Earth and implemented at Earth C, but instead of just dressing up as monsters or fictional characters, most children on Earth C dressed up as one of them, the creators, or any of the enemies they had fought along the way.

They had nothing like this on Alternia, which had made this concept so weird in the beginning, until he learned that he himself was the third favorite person the Earth C children loved to dress up as, especially young troll children with candy red blood. He was a hero and an inspiration to them, and he had fought hard to hold back those red tears.

So, after that, he loved the holiday. Not just the dressing up, but everything. The candy, the fact that everyone were together, it was so  _ Earth like _ , in a way he wished he had felt during his own childhood.

So, he, John, and everyone else of their friends who had survived the games always went all out. Their costumes were always showed on tv even.

“Don’t know yet, not Dave atleast, I dressed up like his sorry ass last year, and the one before that I was Sweet Bro. What about you?”

“Yeah.” John said and flew closer, before sitting damn at the couch. Man, the human really abused his ability to fly, using it for even the shortest of distances. “I’m gonna be you. I’ve even gotten Roxy to 3D print some horns for me, and Kanaya gave me new face paint that won’t stain the clothes. I hope you don’t mind me borrowing one of your turtlenecks.”

Karkat couldn’t help it when it came to containing his laughter, the image of John dressed as him was so funny and adorable, and so  _ stupid _ at the same time. He loved it.

“You’re actually gonna cosplay me for Halloween? Just to fuck with you, I’m gonna dress up as Crabdad and be a giant pain in the ass to you. I swear, that old lusus could be annoying.”

Ok, he also missed his lusus and loved him dearly, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t annoying, because he was.

“I swear, sometimes you act like if we were in a kismesitude.” John said, and Karkat laughed.

“Maybe we are? What’s life without a bit of quadrant vacillation? But since you’re human, we don’t have to play by troll rules, and I’m pretty sure we are in both at the same time. And I’m totally fine with that, because I love you dearly, but you’re also an annoying shit. I don’t wanna give any of those up for the other.”

“I love you too Karkat. You’re a cool boyfriend. And, now we’ll have matching costumes! This Halloween will be great.”

The troll smiled.

“Yeah, it will.”


End file.
